


Куда еще нам было идти?

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), Merianda



Series: Зимние драбблы [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Headspace, M/M, Multiple Personalities, POV Outsider, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sharing a Body, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merianda/pseuds/Merianda
Summary: – Ты Стив. Мы читали о тебе в музее, – человек, похожий на Баки, внезапно нарушает молчание, скорее всего, предполагая, что Стиву сказать больше нечего.Стив заметно воодушевляется:– Вы читали… Подожди, а кто это – вы?-----Баки возвращается из заморозки. Не один.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky"Barnes & Winter, Steve Rogers & Winter
Series: Зимние драбблы [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937188
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020, Внеконкурс Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [where else would we go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944728) by [kocuria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> Из серии [the Winter drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805338).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – Знаешь, это не Баки. Лучший друг Стива не нанес бы ему таких ран, – говорит Сэм.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Курсив_ – реплики на русском

Дождливым днем вторника Баки Барнс неспешно входит в Башню, уверенно осматривается вокруг, находит глазами ближайшую камеру и с выражением решимости на лице машет в ее сторону металлической рукой. Затем опускается на колени и, не проронив ни слова, заводит руки за голову и ждет.

* * *

– Знаешь, это не Баки. Лучший друг Стива не нанес бы ему таких ран, – говорит Сэм, наблюдая через одностороннее зеркало за тем, как Стив пытается завязать разговор с тем человеком. Ключевое слово – пытается. Стив вот-вот разрыдается, в то время как Баки – или Зимний Солдат – оценивающе посматривает на него, расслабленно склонив голову набок, хотя он прикован наручниками к стулу с антихалковой защитой. 

На этом настояла Наташа, хотя Стив с пылом возражал.

– Но это и не Зимний Солдат, – парирует она. – Он не пытался убить нас. Он, черт возьми, просто пришел и сдался, а такого нет ни в одной из известных нам версий его кодов. Разве он похож на человека, которого допрашивают? Он хочет быть здесь по своей воле. И кем бы он ни был, это не тот убийца, которого они натравливали на меня.

Сэм прячет лицо в ладони и стонет:

– Я больше не могу! Это все равно что смотреть на то, как пинают несчастного щенка. Пора его оттуда вытаскивать, ты только взгляни на него!

Наташа согласна. Растрепанный Стив в пропотевшей тренировочной форме просто излучает боль и смятение, кажется, что еще секунда – и он совершенно расклеится и, если бы это вызвало у Баки хоть какую-то ответную реакцию, он бы так и сделал.

– Ты Стив. Мы читали о тебе в музее, – человек, похожий на Баки, внезапно нарушает молчание, скорее всего, предполагая, что Стиву сказать больше нечего.

Стив заметно воодушевляется, услышав хоть что-то:

– Вы читали… Подожди, а кто это – вы?

* * *

– Значит, мы должны называть тебя… – и Сэм умолкает.

– Зимним, – спокойно доносится в ответ; Стив при этом издает такой звук, как будто в него выстрелили и он пытается скрыть эту боль.

Сэм чертовски благодарен за сотни часов, проведенных им в качестве консультанта в Совете по делам ветеранов, именно там он научился держать лицо: «Сохраняй спокойствие, Уилсон, именно за этим ты здесь». Стив же, поняв, что все это время разговаривал не со своим лучшим другом, бледнеет как полотно, и именно в тот момент Сэм решает вмешаться.

– Иными словами, ты Зимний Солдат? – с осторожностью уточняет Сэм.

Лицо Зимнего вдруг искажает гримаса, и он почти рычит. Сэм и Стив синхронно вздрагивают, рука Сэма на автомате тянется к отсутствующей кобуре с пистолетом. Стив словно разрывается между тем, чтобы обезвредить готового ринуться в бой Сэма и броситься на колени перед воскресшим лучшим другом и просить у него прощения.

(Только за что?)

Выражение лица Зимнего становится пугающе пустым, ярость улетучивается так же быстро, как и появилась:

– Солдат ушел. Остались только мы.

– Значит, ты не Баки Барнс? – спрашивает Сэм.

– Нет. Или да? Не совсем. Он. Он… здесь, – Зимний на секунду выглядит растерянным, затем черты смягчаются. – Он стал... нестабильным. Необходимо было принять решение, а он не смог этого сделать, – говорит он таким тоном, будто представляет отчет о миссии.

– …решение, – Сэм подталкивает его к продолжению, когда тот внезапно замолкает.

– Связаться с ним, – Зимний кивком головы указывает на Стива, – для отчета. Теперь он… старший по званию. Мы отчитываемся перед ним.

Стив издает что-то нечленораздельное, словно его внезапно пырнули ржавым ножом.

 _– Что ты здесь делаешь на самом деле?_ – подает голос Наташа, обманчиво спокойная и расслабленная, какой бывает в тот момент, когда готова взвиться пружиной и задушить противника бедрами.

 _– Мы здесь ради Капитана,_ – отвечает Зимний, – _но о том, что ты тоже будешь здесь, Вдова, мы знали. У тебя ужасная оперативная маскировка._

Она согласно фыркает:

 _– Это один из недостатков работы Мстителя – черта с два обеспечишь себе прикрытие._ – Они оба морщатся, затем ее лицо становится серьезным. – _Что тебе от него нужно?_

Зимний в замешательстве смотрит на нее, словно удивляясь, что из всех людей именно ей приходиться объяснять:

_– Мы принадлежим ему. И так было всегда, это исходный код. Баки мало о чем известно, но это единственное, что он знает наверняка. Стив наш. Куда еще нам было идти?_


	2. Глава 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **– БАКИ.**   
>  _– Зимний?_   
>  **– Да, это я. Ты в безопасности, ну же.**   
>  _– Где…Где мы? Что ты сделал?_   
>  **– То, что ты не смог.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Жирный шрифт** – Зимний, _курсив_ – Баки

_Стив-Стив-Стив-Стив-Стив-Стив_

**– Баки,** – вздыхает Зимний.

_Стив-Стив-Стив_

**– БАКИ.**

_Стив?_

**– Да, это он. Он здесь.**

_нет-нет-не может быть-нет-мы не можем-нет-нет. Стив._

**– Да, это именно он. Да, у нас получилось. Как ты и хотел.**

_нет-нет-мы не можем-он не может!_

**– БАКИ.**

_– Зимний?_

**– Да, это я. Ты в безопасности, ну же.**

_– Где…Где мы? Что ты сделал?_

**– То, что ты не смог.**

Волны паники накрывают его, появляясь из самых дальних и безопасных уголков памяти их бедной головы, и Зимний морщится.

**– Все хорошо. Мы в безопасности. Давай, ты же знаешь, я не могу сейчас. Люди вокруг.**

Шелест – откуда вообще возникает этот звук, тут нечем шелестеть – кто из них это воображает? Сосредоточься, Зимний!

_Стив?_ – Голос чуть ближе.

**– Да, это он. Просто взгляни, ты можешь.**

Вот откуда это странное чувство, как от перелистывания страниц, всегда сопровождающее извлечение воспоминаний. Они привыкли ассоциировать их с призрачным ощущением крови на руках и запахом пороха, но на этот раз в воспоминаниях светлые волосы, голубые глаза с полопавшимся капиллярами и умоляющий голос.

_– Что ты наделал, Зимний?_

**– То, что не смог бы ты.**

_– Он плачет. Почему?_

**– Может, потому, что ожидал увидеть своего лучшего друга, а вместо этого видит меня?**

_– Мы и есть его лучший друг._

**– Ты. Не я…**

_– Ты и есть я. Ты – это мы. Разве он этого не видит?_

Зимний смущен:

**– Да, возможно, я мог бы немного… Должно быть, я слишком тщательно скрывал тебя.**

Снова звук перелистывания страниц. Дрожь.

_– Почему ты это сделал? Это же Стив._

**– Я не знаю этого парня, забыл?! Вот почему ты здесь! Это твоя работа!**

_– Стой, мы здесь, мы на самом деле здесь? И он, правда, здесь?!_

Зимний вздыхает:

**– Да, Баки. Он прямо здесь. Давай же, разве ты не этого хотел?**

_– НЕТ! Нет, он не может знать, он не может… Мы стреляли в него, нападали с ножом, мы не можем, мы не заслуживаем..._

**– Баки.**

_– Что, черт возьми, ты СДЕЛАЛ?!_

**– Баки, взгляни на него.**

_– Он плачет. Это все мы виноваты! Мы не должны были…_

**– Это не наша вина, –** рычит Зимний. – **Ты знаешь, чья это вина, но его больше нет.**

Оба вздрагивают.

_– Нам все равно не стоит быть здесь!_

**– Баки, мы уже здесь. Это решенное дело.**

Снова шелест.

_– Он... Он не злится?_

**– Нет, не злится. Он выгораживал тебя в течение нескольких часов. Не похоже, чтобы он намеревался причинить вред, –** голос Зимнего звучит ровно, как всегда в отчетах о заданиях. Времени, чтобы оценить ситуацию, у него было более чем достаточно.

_– КОНЕЧНО, НЕТ. ЭТО ЖЕ СТИВ._

**– Тогда чего ты так боишься?**

_– Мы его не заслуживаем._

Смущенное молчание. Если бы Зимний мог, он бы удивленно склонил голову вбок.

_– Зимний?_

**– Я... это... это означает, что он угроза для нас?**

Короткий вздох:

_– Нет, Зимний. Это ведь Стив._

**– Ты говоришь это так, будто это должно что-то значить.**

_– Он..._

Пауза, как будто Баки пытается собраться с мыслями. Зимний терпеливо ждет. Он обучен этому.

_– Он наш первоначальный куратор, я рассказывал тебе._

**– Это не значит, что он не представляет опасности.**

_– Смотри._

Очередной шелест переворачивающихся страниц. Звуки бейсбольного матча по расстроенному радио. Запах свежевыстиранного белья. Вибрация смеха, зарождающегося в горле.

**– …Тогда почему ты так напуган?**

_– Я..._ – Тяжелый выдох: _– Я не могу это тебе объяснить. Объяснить так, чтобы ты понял._

**– Похоже, ему больно. Мы причиняем ему боль? Насилия не было. Я убедился.**

_– Да, я верю тебе. Ты отлично справился, Зимний._

Зимний немножечко гордится собой.

_– Но ему больно из-за нас._

**– Я не понимаю.**

_– Да, Зимний, ты и не поймешь,_ – голос явно грустный.

Зимний хочет, чтобы этот голос звучал… иначе. Смех был бы… предпочтительнее.

**– Его боль ранит тебя.**

_– …да._

**– Он просил прощения.**

_– Да, но…_

Зимний делает то, что у него получается лучше всего – принимает тактическое решение на основе полученной информации: он словно выталкивает Баки вперед, а сам отступает в пустоту.

**– Разберись с этим.**

– ...мы прочесали базы данных, точнее, Нат и Тони, на предмет любого упоминания об убежищах Гидры…

А потом вдруг раздается вздох, как будто человек выныривает из воды, пробыв там слишком долго. Стив напрягается.

– ...Стиви? – голос практически срывается на шепот.

– ...да, Зимний? – осторожно отвечает Стив.

Дождливым вечером вторника Баки Барнс со всхлипом бросается в объятия своего лучшего друга и обнимает так крепко, что у того перехватывает дыхание.


End file.
